


We got each other

by dubu_seline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, favorite dongseng, woojae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubu_seline/pseuds/dubu_seline
Summary: Pre-debut baby jaehyun, or woojae (uri jaehyunnie) as his hyung call him sometimes, tried to take the lead but falls short. But it isn't always about leading, sometimes having someone who has your back matters more.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	We got each other

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that has been sitting in my folder for too long :)

_Jaehyun tries to take the lead but fails_

Jaehyun has been following his Taeyong hyung since he became a trainee. He enjoyed their trips to different food stops all planned out by the elder. He enjoyed being doted on. But younger trainees soon joined. Taeyong had to take care of more people. So Jae decided he will take the lead for one of their food trips. 

"I have something planned. Trust me on this one hyung" Jaehyun beamed. Taeyong smiled and followed him.   
That did not work as expected. They ended up going in circles. This is not what he wanted. He wanted to prove to his hyung that he can also take the lead. He was getting frustrated. "Its okay Jaehyunnie. Let's stop here for a while and take another look at the map". His hyung has always been patient, the best trait that made him the leader of the trainees preparing for debut. "Let's see. Looks like we only missed a couple of turns. We can still make it to the place you wanted to go to. Don't look so sad. I want to see those dimples" And how can he refuse when someone like Taeyong asks him. It may not be an understatement to say he would do much more to make his hyung happy.  
"There you go. A smile looks better than a frown on that handsome face of yours. Come on. I'm sure you are hungry." He wanted to lead today but it's not that bad just following his hyung.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Jaehyun may not be good at leading but he is a pillar of support who always has his hyung's back no matter what happens._

Taeyong is usually a soft baby boy. He likes being cared for specially after long tiring days of leading their 18-member group. Once official schedules are done, he likes being led. He is tired and he wants someone to decide for him and take care of him. Jaehyun, soft and caring woojae, is perfect for him.

Jaehyun was one of the younger boys who looked up to him and followed him around during the trainee days. He was that younger trainee that went a step further and decided to get to kow him beyond being the "pretty hyung that would definitely debut". He was the one that stuck beside him even after the controversy which was clearly just something blown out of proportion (yet sadly people love to hate). He was the trainee that trusted him and believed in him. He was the one that said "Hyung is still the best and Hyung will prove it once you debut." Jaehyun has always been there for him. A reassuring presence and motivation. One look or one touch from the younger is enough to fuel him to push harder, because someone believes in him.

And when young and soft Jaehyun gradually became taller, broader, and stronger than Taeyong he stayed and swore to protect him. "I got your back hyung". 

_And Taeyong is always thankful for that._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~


End file.
